


Meet cute

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [12]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chance Meetings, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal was late for class, what else can go wrong?
Series: writer's month 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Kudos: 1





	Meet cute

**Author's Note:**

> In film and television, a meet cute is a scene in which the two people who will form a future romantic couple meet for the first time, typically under unusual, humorous, or "cute" circumstances

The ficlet is chapter 21 of 'what's meant to...' and can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985915/chapters/63028213).


End file.
